oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Guimmard Claude
| affiliation = Titan PiratesTo Topple the Titan: Claude is revealed to be a member of the Titan Pirates' 7th Division, and overseer of Kurona. | first = To Topple the Titan | alias = | epithet ='"Monopoly"' (モノポリー, Monoporī)To Topple the Titan: Claude is referred to by Valentine B. Carter as "Monopoly" | jva = | Funi eva = | bounty = At Least 230,000,000 | dfbackcolor = #13130f | dftextcolor = #fff400 | dfname = カツカツの実 | dfename = Katsu Katsu no MiTo Topple the Titan: Claude utilizes his Devil Fruit to create explosive spheres. | dfmeaning = "Sound of Clicking" | dftype = }} "Monopoly" Guimmard Claude is a member of the Titan Pirates' Seventh Division, and overseer of its territory Kurona alongside Veny, Antony Marcus and Kojīmi. Among his compatriots, he is an elite tactician whose skills enabled the island of Kurona to continue flourishing until the blitzkrieg operation by the Marines.Broken Time: Kurona is left destroyed after the attack by the Marines. His skill in battle strategy and tactics is of such caliber that he created the — now infamous — book of tactics known as "The Tactics of a Game Board" (ゲームボードの作戦, Gēmubōdo no Sakusen), which has inspired even the on several occasions.To Topple the Titan: Claude refers to different "Tactic Numbers" from his book, which the Marines recognize. Following the destruction of Kurona, Claude resides on Hyperean with his division commander, Raptor D. Isla and the rest of his comrades.Marching over the Yonko: Claude is shown at Hyperean, recuperating from his injuries, with his comrades. Appearance Personality Relationships Abilities and Powers Although his visage is a scholarly one, Claude is counted among the elites of the Titan Pirates, to the point where even Vice Admirals know of his repute as "Monopoly." Powerful individuals such as Veny and Antony Marcus are counted among his subordinates, and despite their physical power being overwhelmingly greater than his own, they follow his orders without question, for they know his tactics have their benefit in mind.The Clock Spins: Antony and Veny follow Claude's orders seamlessly in a bid to escape. To this end, despite being pit in a very disadvantaged situation, the tactician managed to escape from the Marines that sought to destroy them, albeit at the cost of Kurona being razed to the sea.Broken Time: Antony, Claude and Veny escape Kurona, at the cost of the island's life. Likewise, his skill in combat is not to be underestimated, for despite battling against someone with an inherently superior Devil Fruit ability, Valentine B. Carter, he managed to keep at an equal pace, though he was ultimately fighting a defensive battle.Terrorize the Tactician: Claude, despite fighting against Valentine, who possessed an inherent advantage, managed to keep on-footing with the powerful Vice Admiral. Intelligence Devil Fruit .]] Haki Claude, as an experienced Pirate of the , is well-versed in the art of Haki. He boasts the ability to utilize both Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki.To Topple the Titan: Claude makes use of Kenbunshoku Haki to view the "game board", and Busoshoku Haki to coat his landmines. His skill with the art is such that his fighting style has almost entirely abandoned any physical elements, solely relying on Haki and his Devil Fruit to overwhelm his enemies with explosive and tactical maneuvers.Terrorize the Tactician: Claude competently fights against Valentine in an aerial battle by relying on a combination of his Haki, Devil Fruit and intellect, forgoing physical combat. Kenbunshoku Haki Claude is a highly proficient user of Kenbunshoku Haki, with his specialty being the ability to view entire battlefields through a cursory look, almost as if he were viewing a game board from top-down. His vision extends to such a degree that he could handily observe the entirety of Kurona, and even its shores, keeping stock of every person of interest from on-high.To Topple the Titan: Claude observes the entirety of Kurona with his Kenbunshoku Haki, including the Marine ships. Not only can he connect his sight to the entirety of this area, but he can broadcast all of his senses to envelop this radius, enabling him to pin-point persons of interest and target extremely precise, explosive attacks, with strict ease.To Topple the Titan: Claude connects all of his senses using Kenbunshoku, before employing "Queen's Rain" to bombard the battlefield. Claude's skill in Kenbunshoku Haki also extends to the point where he can broadcast his own thoughts through telepathy, allowing him to communicate with his allies silently.Terrorize the Tactician: Claude communicates with his allies through Kenbunshoku-based telepathy. Busoshoku Haki Claude boasts a very high level of skill in Busoshoku Haki, supplementing his Devil Fruit creations with the reinforcement necessary to tackle against considerably stronger forces without any issues.To Topple the Titan: Claude reinforces his Katsu landmines with Busoshoku Haki to compete against Valentine's hellfire. His primary use of Busoshoku Haki is through the technique , proving himself adept enough in its use to employ it with Devil Fruit creations that are separated from himself, demonstrating excellent handle over its conceptual basis, in that the Haki can be used on anything that is considered a portion of oneself.Terrorize the Tactician: Claude supplements his Devil Fruit abilities, regardless of their distance from himself, with Busoshoku Haki. The amount of strength his Busoshoku Haki possesses is substantial, for it was capable of offsetting the heat exhibited by Vice Admiral Valentine's "hellfire."Terrorize the Tactician: The strength of Claude's Busoshoku is enough to offset the hellfire produced by Valentine. In addition, he has shown to possess enough control over its usage to the point where he could fuel a gigantic clone of himself with Haki completely, despite being exhausted from a long-standing battle against a Vice Admiral.The Clock Spins: Claude supplies "Prometheus" with a full-body coating of Busoshoku Haki, despite the considerable stamina expended through his feats on Kurona. History Past Major Battles Trivia Quotes References Category:Male Characters Category:Titan Pirates